


History has it’s eyes on Us

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verrana Remembers her Mistake as Warden Commander. Even to this day she regrets her Decisions Leading up to her leaving the Wardens. Though one Memory still lingers in her mind, one she Constantly Regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History has it’s eyes on Us

Seventeen is too young, to gain command of a City and a Keep. Verrana was sitting at her desk in skyhold, a frown pulling at her lips as she Remembered her worst mistake as Warden Commander. Faint tears fell from her eyes, her head bowed; her once bright and shining warden commander armor was dirtied and bent in certain places. Those golden eyes were hazy and distant as she slipped into the memory with ease. 

 

_ “Commander! Commander!” a man cried as he rushed to the wardens protecting Vigils keep; the Seventeen year old; Warden Commander was finishing off a Darkspawn with fade magic, despite her bow being in her left hand. Golden gaze was sharp as she turned to the man, a city guard, not even twenty years old with amber hair. Verrana’s armor was black and red from blood of the Spawn and her own.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “What is it?” she ordered as she stepped towards him, a frown pulling at her lips, her black hair was wild and loose around her face as Anders healed the Party. Her shoulders were squared as she Glanced over to her Companions, Nate was tending to Justice; Velanna was tending to Sigrun and Anders was working on the Seneschal and Oghren. The young Cousland had sent her two year old son to his Uncle in Highever for protection. This was no area for a babe.

 

_ “Amaranthine City… it’s being attacked by the Mother's Spawn!” The man visibly shook as he remembered the decrepit creatures attacking the common folk. He watched as the Warden Commander, The Hero of Ferelden look to her companions, knowing that she had heard him and his worry. “We must save the city please.” The man begged. _

 

_ Verrana felt driven to help, it was part of her hero complex. “Anders! Nate! Oghren!” she called out, the three companions looking up. “We need to help the city, it’s under Attack.” Verrana ordered as she noted how Nathaniel nodded, and Oghren’s rather rude comment. Anders protested but he stopped when Verrana approached with soft eyes. “I need you.” she murmured as she set a hand on the man’s shoulder. “If one of us got hurt… please anders.” she asked, the mage couldn’t help but nod, his commander was a good woman. She could do anything.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Verrana turned to the young Guard. “Lead the way; Seneschal! You are in charge till we return.” she ordered softly as she took off after the guard, her companions in tow and following behind her. She grabbed her mount from the stables, an Armored black stallion, that stood at 18 hands at the shoulder. He gave a loud bellow as he lowered himself so his rider could mount his back. He was different, Old gods could shift, and this one was looking after his charge. Verrana Climbed onto the saddle and nudged the stallion up. Oghren got onto his little pony while, Anders and Nate mounted their war steeds from Redcliffe. The young Guard mounted his own light mount. He kicked the mare's side and took off at a Gallop, the Warden Commander following.

 

_ Lusacan gave a strange bellow as he pulled against the reins in Verrana’s hand, who she tugged back to gain some control of the Rather independant mount.  She kept the charge with her companions, not stopping once, they ran into a few spawn but nothing the rouge’s couldn’t handle. They smelt the Death and destruction before even seeing the city, “i don’t Like this.” said Anders to her Left, Nate agreed and even Oghren. “It… smells horrible” the mage added with a sneer as he glanced to the rather quiet woman.  _

 

_ “I don’t like it either but we Must help if we can.” Verrana replied as she slowed her horse to a trot. “It reminds me too much like Denerim… even now i still get terrors at night from the Blight.” She admits with a Forlorn Expression. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her right it was nate who gave the woman a hesitant smile. “It is time for all to see what we do today, will we prevail? Or will we fall?” The woman Commented as they Finally saw the front lines. _

 

_ Bodies were scattered across the road, darkspawn corpses were left in the road. Lusacan stopped and reared up, kicking out his front hooves, giving a loud bellow of a neigh. He landed back down and let his rider guide him to Constable Aidan, who was leaning against a Pillar. “Warden Commander! Thank the maker  you are here.” he huffed out, his blonde hair slick with blood and grime. _

 

_ “What’s happened? I thought the mother…” Verrana started, Worry and concern was set in her Golden eyes. _

 

_ “She attacked and we were...unprepared. There are still Civilians inside the city, but it’s over run.” he replied as he glanced behind the four wardens on horseback, seeing another rider gallop towards them. “We need to either Save them or Burn the City.” he said grimly.  _

 

_ “I… we need to help right?” she asked turning her horse to face her companions. “Nate? Oggy? Anders?” she wanted their opinions, but they couldn’t wait too long. Not with Innocents that could be inside the city. Seeing the in coming  rider she frowned hearing his call that Vigils keep was being attacked again.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “We need to go back to the keep, Rana.” Anders Spoke, not liking the idea but the city was lost and even he could tell that.

 

_ “I agree with Anders, Rana. The City is Lost. We need to head back to Vigils.” Commented Nate with a frown, as much as he disliked the mage; He had a good point. _

 

_ “As much as i hate to agree with these nug humpers; we need to head back; Dragon.” Oghren Replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.  _ __   
  


_ The Warden Commander bowed her head, knowing her Companions were right. Dread and Guilt filled her chest as she turned to the Constable with a deep frown. “We… need to save Vigils Keep. Burn the City.” She ordered with little conviction as she looked away, knowing and seeing the horror on Aidan’s Face would linger no matter what.  _

 

_ The man sputtered for a second before nodding “i… yes Warden Commander.”  Aidan turned to his men and gave the order to Burn the City much to a few mens horror it was agreed upon. Glancing over his shoulder he looked to Verrana. “Return to the Keep, Warden Commander. It will be alright.” Constable Aidan assured her, having some sympathy for such a child being caught in war.  _

 

_ Verrana nodded and lingered hearing the screams and terror of the innocents caught within the city being killed by Darkspawn and the flames that were thrown into the city. Tears welled in Verrana’s eyes before she kicked her horse to a sudden gallop, Heading back to Vigils Keep.  _

 

_ As they approached she saw that the keep held up but… it was being battered quite heavily. They charged into the courtyard and unleashed their grief and fury to the attacking Darkspawn. Verrana slid off mid gallop onto a walker, pressing her hand to it’s head and sending Veil Fire through the creature, hearing it’s screams. The battle was Long but they came out on top in the end. Rushing into the main hall she saw her companions, and friends safe. She noticed their worried looks.  _

 

_ “Why are you back?!” asked a Noble from the keep.  _

 

_ “What about Amaranthine?” asked the Seneschal Varel, a frown marred the older man's lips.  _

 

_ Verrana felt the stares of everyone and she looked to the floor, a few tears falling down her cheeks. “I...it is lost. There was no way we could save the city and the Keep.” she admitted softly. “I’m so sorry.” her voice was so soft and fragile. “I wanted to save both, Believe me! “ she protested as she looked around. “I couldn’t save them… i… Couldn’t save them…. i ...couldn’t… save...them.” she broke as she slid to her knees and stared at the ground blankly. Loathing, Bryce’s voice telling her to get up and fight. She couldn’t, she was done… three years of fighting, and what did it do? Tore her family away, Death, Destruction...Alistair. “I’m so sorry Alistair.” she whispered as tears fell onto the stone floor.  _

 

_ No one had seen the commander this broken, this lost. It was Oghren who approached her, wrapping the young woman into his arms, he listened to her whimpers and carded his fingers through her tangled raven colored hair. “We need to stop her Rana… this won’t get better till we do.” he murmured against her temple. “Get up. Commander, Verrana. We need you to lead us.” he stepped back and raised the woman's head to look at him, he wiped the tears away and looked back at her. “We can fix this… take our anger out on the ‘Spawn, Please commander.”  _

 

_ Verrana swallowed thickly and nodded, getting to her feet she took in a deep breath and looked around. “This will be our final stand before Me, Oghren, Anders and Nate head into the Roads to stop the Mother. She will pay for this, i can assure you.” Verrana’s voice trembled as she looked around the room, at her wardens, her friends she had made here. “We will be written in the books, saying how we fought off a Darkspawn Invasion, at what cost? At what cost will this be for? Will it be in Vain? Will we Triumph? As Warden Commander, As The Hero of Ferelden, As Verrana Maria Cousland; I thank you all for your perseverance, your Faith when I had none; I thank you for Standing with me… History will have it’s eyes on us, it is time we show history what it will write about for the next Fifty years. When we are done, I relive all of my wardens, my friends here of their command in the keep and Grey Wardens. It is the least i can do.” Turning her back she stared at the keep doors, noting how her wardens stood at her side and made a line.  _

 

_ “We are with you commander.” Sigrun replied with a smile _

 

_ “As am i, Commander.” Velanna Replied as she unsheathed her bow. _

 

_ “I will be with you, Commander Verrana.” Justice Commented, taking out his sword and Shield.  _

 

_ “As will I, Someone needs to heal your ass Commander.” Anders joked with a tight smile, his staff was out and in his hand. _

 

_ “It’s better than sulking back in the Orzammar Commons, i’m sure the spawn will quake in their boots when they see us.” Oghren laughed as he took out his large battle axe that was strapped across his back.  _

 

_ “As am i. You gave me a purpose, Verrana. I will fight with you.” Nate unsheathed his bow and notched an arrow into the string.  _

 

_ “Thank you…” Verrana whispered, shocked her wardens would stay with her. Taking out her bow she squared her shoulders, “Wardens, It has been a Pleasure serving by your side.” Her voice cracked faintly, fear gripping her heart as she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Nate. _

 

_ “You will see your son Duncan soon Rana.” The ranger reassured as he looked forward.  _

 

_ Taking a deep breath, The Warden Commander made her way out with her wardens at her side. Chin raised the girl threw open the keeps doors. We destroy the spawn here, then we head for the roads.” Verrana ordered as she charged forward, into the heat of battle and Talking Darkspawn. _

 

_ The battle was long and bloody, Verrana took out her anger on the Darkspawn as she fought her way to the Mother in the deep roads. Even with the help of the Architect, Verrana still felt weak and unsure of herself. The Darkspawn receded when the Mother had an arrow through her chest.  _ __   
  


_ When the four returned to the keep only Varel had been lost due to his injuries. Nathaniel went to Serve Verrana’s Half Brother Fergus Cousland and help with Raising Duncan and helping the keep; Anders went into Hiding, most likely Kirkwall as he hid from the templars searching for him and the chantry denouncing him as an Apostate;  Sigrun Stayed in Vigil's keep, helping the new Seneschal with running the keep; Velanna Stays with Sigrun and helps around the keep, tending to the animals stabled there; Oghren, went back to Orzammar, wanting to see his child and simply fade from the child's life. Justice: He fights darkspawn for a few more years before visiting Kristoff’s wife and dying on the porch, apparently returning to the fade.  _

 

_ Verrana; After the final battle she returns to her son Duncan Michael Theirin; Staying for a few months before Heading north to Tevinter in Search for a cure to the taint, Her companion; Lusacan accompanied her, she was captured as a slave within months of entering Minrathous. She has lyrium markings that are able to be hidden, it was three years later that she managed to escape and hide with her Father’s Avvar tribe in the Anderfels; where Lusacan could fly free and not be attacked.  She came to the Inquisition not three months ago, wanting to help and make sure that they did not repeat her mistakes.  _

 

A knock at the door pulled Verrana out  of her memory, she blinked a few more times before looking to the door. “Yes? What is it?” she asked as she got to her feet and opened the heavy wooden door. It was a messenger, a young lad, probably seventeen while Verrana was now twenty six, on the Cusp of twenty-Seven. 

 

“The War Council is meeting, the Inquisitor has asked for you to join.” he squeaked out.    
  
“Don’t be so skittish lad, take me to them.” she gently reassured and ordered the boy. She had faith in this, was that so much to be proud of? Smiling she stepped out and closed the door behind her,  cold air flowed around her. Looking to the boy she Gestured for him to lead her. Hopefully the inquisitor survives. That is all she asks. 


End file.
